<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Festering in the Crypt by Bacco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380563">Festering in the Crypt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco'>Bacco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Comic, Fan Comics, KakuHida Week 2020, Kakuhida - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Violence, kakuzu and hidan having fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan is singing at the top of his lungs, but Kakuzu doesn’t like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Festering in the Crypt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <a href="https://twitter.com/BaccoArtBL/status/1323337836968497154">Uncensored on Twitter</a>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Fj_2IJqk10">
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Song Hidan is singing</strong>
    </span>
  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twitter for more NSFW arts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>